The primary purpose of camouflage is to hide a person or an object. This is often accomplished using a fabric printed with a camouflage pattern. The pattern may resemble tree limbs, leaves, rocks, and attempts to appear three dimensional. The colors selected for use in the printed pattern help blend the object into the environment, while the pattern provides an artificial depth and contrast to break up the outline of the person or object.
In camouflage used for applications such as blinds, translucent fabrics can result in the creation of silhouettes on the camouflage from a light source, such as the sun. For example, in a blind having a translucent camouflage, the sun behind the blind can create a silhouette on the camouflage material of a hunter inside the blind that is visible on the exterior of the blind. To overcome this problem, the prior art has used heavier weight material that will be less translucent. However, the increased bulk and weight of the heavier material makes the camouflage less desirable for packing in and out of hunting areas. Therefore, there is a need for camouflage material that is light blocking and light weight. Additionally, for applications such as hunting, the camouflage will need to be quiet, and have a high degree of flexibility at varying temperatures.